


Killer

by Dessoestma



Series: The OC and her Lover - AU or 'Canon' [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessoestma/pseuds/Dessoestma
Summary: “You think I’m a killer? That’s cute.” - The Black Lily.(Canon)





	Killer

Today had been perfectly planned. She was laid on her sofa, scrolling through the internet on her phone. She was wearing jeans and a grey shirt, waiting for Altair to wake up. They hadn’t been back in the city long and she wanted to show him the city. Especially the park she loved to stroll through on a night. She wasn’t one to wake someone up as she had plenty of sleepless nights and mornings and sometimes needed an extra few hours of sleep. She was merely content to read the news and scroll through medical information on the internet.

Then she got the phone call from the Master. It blared loudly and she picked it up instantly. She sat herself upright, back straight and shoulders up.

‘Sir.’

‘Master Lily, you have a mission.’

‘Are you sure, sir?’

‘Very certain, Lily. Come to my office in 30 minutes, equipped and ready to depart.’

‘Yes sir.’

He hung up the phone on her and she put it down and sighed. She turned when she heard a door creak open. Altair blearily stepped out of his room and squinted as he looked around briefly.

‘How long you been waiting?’ He mumbled.

‘An hour, but it doesn’t matter now. I’m going on a mission - but don’t worry. I’ll have Hannah come over.’

Altair nodded. He leaned against his door and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

‘When you’ll be back?’

‘When I’m back, usually.’ She strode over to him and pat his shoulder.

‘If you ask nicely Hannah might even show you the city like I was going to.’ She smiled at him and he smiled back.

He rubbed his eyes and she gave his shoulder one more pat before going into her own room. She kneeled down by her bed and pulled out her wooden chest and pulled out her twin knives and handgun. She placed them on the bed before going to her in-built closet. She pushed back the wooden doors and pushed aside most of her clothes to reach the cubby in the back that held her black robes. She pulled the clothes off the manikin there and placed them on the bed.

She donned her underlayers first, leggings and a tight black shirt. She then armoured gear - a vest and a pair of knee-high boots. She then strapped her weapons to her, her gun under her ribs, her hidden blade and the armoured gauntlets on her wrists. Her knives slotted into her boots. She then pulled on her twin tailed robe and button it up. She further tightened it by donning her black sash around her waist. She then pulled her hood over her head and adjusted it slightly so it put most of her face in it’s shadow.

She smiled to herself and picked up her phone to text her mom. She told Hannahh that she’d need to help Altair with the oven while she was gone. Her mom replied that he would be taken off in her absence and then she went to face the master.

 

Her task had been to kill a high profile target. Easy work. She sneaked through the halls of the office building at night, sticking to the shadows where she blended in with the darkness. She had donned a balaclava so that her fact was even less visible than normal. She spun and danced around the building and shadows until she was opposite the door she needed. She put a hand gently on her ear piece.

‘Steve? Is he in there?’ She whispered softly.

‘Yes. He’s alone. Get in there and see the deed done Lily.’

She nodded even though he likely couldn’t see her on the cameras he had hacked into. She slid from the shadows and walked across the corridor and opened and the door and rapidly shut them behind her, snapping the handles into the locked position. Then she saw her target.

He was an elderly gentleman, a balding grey head of hair and a wrinkled face. He had his face buried in paperwork and didn’t appear to even notice her entrance.

‘My, is this what the Templar’s call a real smart guy nowadays?’ She leeched her voice of any infliction, her tone even and monotone. 

She bent down to pull out her daggers and held them in her hands. He didn’t even acknowledge her presence.

‘Yes yes Marie. Schedule those meetings. I’m busy.’

She threw her dagger into his wooden desk, mere centimetres from his hands and through his papers. It almost sank the entire blade into the desk with the force of her throw.  
She sprinted forward, using the chairs in front of his desk to get up and jumped towards his chair, landing on the back of it. It tilted under her foot and crashed to the floor. She managed to bounce her weight off it before it landed.

She spun back to stomp on his chest.

He wheezed. She smirked above him, letting him glimpse into her icy blue eyes. 

‘Y-y-you!’

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrow.

‘K-k-killer!’

‘You think I’m a killer? That’s cute. I haven’t even done anything yet.’

‘P-please spare me! I’ll give you anything.’

She snorted and moved to be kneeling on his chest.

‘The Black Lily shows no mercy to people like you, /Templar./’

She let her twin hidden blades unsheathe and shoved them into his throat and felt as they sunk entirely through it and dig into the floor.’

Blood bubbled up to her wrists but were thankfully hidden by the darkness of the material.

‘You’ve done what you came for. Go.’ Steve commanded in her ear. 

She nodded and left the building as easily as she had entered.


End file.
